All You Need Is Love, Right?
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Hiei was never one to believe in love. Abandoned by his mother and by his previous girlfriend, he found no reason to make connection with anyone. The only person he was willing to make the effort was his twin sister, but then she surprised him with the news. SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED. And she invited everyone; including HER. Genre:Romance, Hurt/comfort, ONE-SHOT, DRAMA, SLICE OF LIFE


**All You Need Is Love, Right?**

 **(a Hiei X Keiko fanfic)**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Today marked the worst day of the year, second from being the worst day in his life. Upon returning to his apartment that he shared with his sister, he was greeted by the 'wonderful' news of her sister's engagement. And to **him** of all people. The buffoon that kept getting into fights and that nearly failed his final exams. Hiei understood that they were dating, to test the water and see if there was any chemistry between one another. He was completely against it, but his twin sister managed to convince him. For her sake, he reminded himself. Dating is one thing. Marriage is another. She was so happy when she presented Hiei her ring that the idiot used to convince her. Before he knew it, there was talk about moving out and living together with that idiot in a new apartment. It happened so fast, without him letting out a word.

So instead, he walked out. He needed to pass the time, letting the pain run it course. Whenever he was intensely frustrated, he would get a sharp pain at a certain part of his head. Normally, he would take some medication to numb the pain. Right now, he would rather be feeling the pain than to remember what just happened. His sister was getting married. God. His sister was getting married. She was in love. Her eyes were so evident of her emotions that it made him want to puke.

When he returned, he simply made no noise before returning to his chamber. Enough was said that day.

 **oooOOOooo**

Months went by and eventually the invitations were given out to their friends and family. Hiei personally received his invite from Yukina herself when she came by to visit him. He found no reason to decline. After the weeks since her departure from their home, he realized that he simply wanted her to be happy. Nothing more, nothing less. She deserved to be happy. And apparently, she would be 'happier' with that oaf than with her own brother. Case closed. Accepting both the conclusion and the invite, he was surprised by the embrace she gave him. She smiled, tearing from the very thought herself. She was getting married. His hand gave her the sign she was looking for as it patted her back repeatedly.

At the day of the wedding, he found all of his associates and former classmates there, discussing how their lives were so far. A lot has changed since high school, and many were either tied down to a spouse, or by work. Hiei fell on the later. There was no time for him to get intimate with no one. There was no point in believing once again that love was enough. For it was not enough to secure his happiness. Something he learned very young when his mother abandoned him and something he learned once more when **she** broke it off with him. **She** brought out something he never felt before. It was because of **her** , that he gave the notion of love another chance. Only to be met with the sharp end of rejection.

What made it the more impactful, was the logic **she** used to justify her action. He gave it his all, making sure to keep a sense of self-consistent. Never wanting to change his entire persona, but willing to open up to new experience. **She** talked about justice and equality, but in the end, she couldn't apply that with him. He was feared by many, including the teachers. They kept reminding her that her shot to go to her choice of university was being threatened by his presence. A form of self-sabotage by dating him.

 **As long as I'm with you, my dream will never be a reality.**

He still remembered the pain of his heart tightening his very soul as he got to his knees. As long as you have a firm belief and the will to move forward, then you will achieve. He told that to her, but it only fell on deaf ears as she spoke the common line. **I'm sorry.**

There was no point in apologizing. He could never forgive her, and she knew that when she spoke. As she turned her back to him, ascending up to the steps, a part of him died. To be precise, it was the second time he knew not love. What he thought was love, was nothing more but a moment of pleasure.

The eternal and unbreakable feeling became more foreign to him as he fell deeper into his self-made pit.

"Ah, Hiei. It's good to see you." Spoke Kurama. Hiei acknowledged the sly fox as they shared a moment of eye contact. Out of everyone that came today, Hiei was the closest to him. He knew when to shut up, and never tried to pry too deep into his personal life. That made him an asset, and a person to keep around his life. "I heard you recently got promoted. Congratulation."

Hiei sighed. "I was fortunate that the previous guy was committed to his family." Enough was said.

"I see. Oh, and before anything else...you must know, **she** just arrived with Yusuke."

"I know." Hiei simply walked ahead. The plan was to attend the wedding and spend an hour at the reception party. His sister managed to convince him to stay for at least that much; for her. To her, it meant everything that he was there to witness her marriage and happiness. Funny enough, it made him feel the opposite though he kept his surface clear of any emotions.

Walking past the fox, Hiei made his way to his seat in front. As instructed, he would be the closest person in Yukina's side to see the entanglement. Crossing his arms, he rested his back onto the wooden seat. It was almost time for the ceremony to commence. Thinking back, he began to reminisce his times with **her.** The touch he felt as **she** caressed the side of his face. Telling him that he was all she needed. That no one could tell **her** otherwise. The simple remembrance left Hiei to clench his lips.

Now he knew the truth. Those words... They were meant for **her.** The truth of the matter, **she** was trying to convince **herself** that they should be together. They should. They didn't. When did the seed of doubt began to sprout? Who planted it? Perhaps it was him. He could have inadvertently planted the seed to their demise. Before he could get swept by the current of the absence and longing he felt a presence taking form beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar face sitting beside him. Her eyes were slightly drenched as she fortified them once again. The fool, Hiei thought. Then again, so was he. Why come to an event where you would definitely come across your former mate?

Of course, he did it for his sister. There were very few things he would not do for his sister. But for the brunette brat...no...woman to come knowing that the detective was coming with his date. Looking over her person, he was impressed. She held her composure quite well for a young woman. Not to mention, that peach yellow dress really complimented her figure. And she kept her hair short. He remembered how easily it was to step on a landmine when she was around. Even Hiei himself got an earful from her as she complained about her relationship with the detective. Things were very complicated, seeing how she was an honored student and Yusuke was... well Yusuke.

Before Hiei could give a crap, and he didn't, Yusuke decided to end their relationship. He spoke of how well he knew her. It got to the point where he viewed her simply as a sister or cousin which made the "intimacy" to become nonexistence. Hiei was very keen on smirking when he remembered the bruised eye the idiot of a detective got after said conversation. It lasted for well over a week before it began to disappear.

Still, it wasn't something to smile about as he returned his sight onto the altar. Life can be cruel. Something he was well versed in, and the woman was now learning. **There was no love.** The eternal emotion that swelled the chest until it felt like bursting was simply a mistake in perception. For if he truly thought he was in love, then there was no point at all. Once it was gone, then there was simply a permanent void. A space never to be filled. Half an hour later, everyone stood up as they turned toward the entrance. Hiei and Keiko did the same as they saw the door opening. It was at that moment, a couple appeared near them. They took a seat on the same row as them; a distance separate the couple from sharing a conversation with the two. **Good.** If possible, Hiei wished they never have to speak a word during the entire event.

He felt a hand over his. Looking down, he found the woman's hand over his as her sight was focused on said couple from before. He truly found the human's mind to be of great interest. To think, she would grab onto the first person near her the moment she saw **him** with **her.** Did she realize she was holding his hand so casually? As he made the effort to remove her grasp from his own, she spoke out.

"Please don't." She whispered, bringing her head down as she closed her eyes shut. Her grip tightened as she inadvertently dug her nails into his skin. It bothered him not, but seeing how much it impacted her, he allowed that motion.

"Very well."

Perhaps he was becoming too soft from the festivity. As Yukina and her husband-to-be came before the priest, Hiei unknowingly held his breath. His sister stood there so beautifully and part of him wanted to speak out when the man asked if anyone was against the marriage and to speak out now. His legs were just about to stand up when he felt her hand readjusted to interlock her fingers with his. Only to drop her other hand down over their conjoined hands. It was the act that made him remain where he was.

" **I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**

Everyone clapped upon the kiss. Hiei simply gave three claps. It was the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Giving away his sister to a big idiot. After the ceremony, came the reception party. Somehow, he found himself as Keiko's companion as they stood by themselves at the party. Keiko talked about how weird it was, being single yet doing the same thing when she was together with Yusuke. It reminded her how Yusuke was never really there for her, despite being together for four years.

"I feel like I wasted so much...you know?" Keiko asked, seeking empathy from the loner. Hiei normally wouldn't entertain the notion, especially with her of all people. Then again, seeing his ex before him laughing and chatting with the other girls made him feel slightly empathetic.

"At the very least, you didn't marry the fool. That would have been a tragedy." He remarked.

Suddenly, he heard a series of giggles. "Yeah, that would be a tragedy. Thank God I didn't." She then leaned toward his person, laying her head on his shoulders. To an outside perspective, they seemed to be a couple. She actually smelled nice.

"You know something... I always thought you were cold, but surprisingly, you're warm."

"My my. I never thought the day will come when I see you two together." Spoke a voice as both Hiei and Keiko looked at the source.

There, standing there was the oaf's sister, Shizuru. She had her arms crossed as she stared at the two in a surprising matter. Shizuru didn't have a cigarette in her mouth. Something she promised Yukina for her wedding.

Before Hiei could speak, Keiko spoke first. "I just find Hiei's company very appealing."

"Yeah? Better than Yusuke's?"

"Way much better." Both girls shared a laughter as Keiko latched her arms around Hiei's before dragging him toward the food court. "Come, I need a drink."

Hiei took notice of the look the precocious sibling was giving them. He knew very well that the woman was not alright. Neither was he as she took a can of Kuwabara's favorite beer. She took one big gulp before passing the remaining fluid to Hiei. "Here. I think we both could use some alcohol."

Hiei sighed before taking the can. He drank the quarter she left and found the taste very unsatisfying. It was definitely the oaf's favorite drink. They were quite matched as he felt nearly the same of the drink as he did with the oaf. "I had better."

"Me too." She said before taking Hiei to pick out some food. They spent almost an hour together when Yukina came with Kuwabara. Both of them were very happy that Hiei and Keiko came, despite knowing the complication they had with two other guests.

"Brother... I'm glad to see you still here." She chimed, grabbing hold of his hands. Hiei had to fight off the urge to look away. She was so sincere and joyful that it nearly blinded his other eye.

"I said I would stay for about an hour."

That did something as a part of the shine disappeared in her eyes. "I know." She turned to her friend. "Keiko, I'm very happy to see you here. Thank you for replying right away."

"Of course. We promised didn't we?" Keiko said as both girls latched onto each other. HIei knew very well of the promise. It was a vow to see each other during their marriage ceremonies. And even though Keiko was no longer friendly with Yusuke nor Botan, she made a point about being true to her word.

"Yes. And I hope to see yours."

Keiko smiled. "Let's hope so."

After that, Keiko continued to walk around with Hiei. Her mood seemed to improve with the addition of an escort. She talked with Kurama and with Kuwabara, using Hiei to lean on. Normally, he would push anyone that was getting too chummy with him. He didn't with her. Perhaps this was what she needed. Showing the detective that he had no power over her, and that she could live her life as she deemed so. When all were said and done, Keiko felt the need to rest. Talking and moving around so enthusiastically drained the girl out. It was something she wasn't used to for a very long time. Complying, Hiei took her around the party to a wooden bench on the side. It was hardly crowded as it was just them two. Laying her down, Hiei planned to leave. An outstretched hand stopped him as he saw Keiko propped up and looking at him.

"Please stay with me. Just for a bit longer." She managed to muster before she began hiccupping like a drunk fool. It seems she had one drink too many as her face became a tad redder than usual.

Sighing, Hiei took a seat. Before he knew it, Keiko shifted a bit so that his lap became a pillow for the woman's head. Things were definitely becoming weird and outside his comfort zone as he heard the girl's exhales and inhales. He didn't know what to do in that state. Should he stay put and do nothing? Should he ruff her hair a bit? He had no clue.

"Yusuke..." He heard her whispered as she began to sob. Even after all these years that came and went, the wound was still this fresh. **Of course, it is.** You thought you found the 'one'. The one true love, only to meet both rejection and disappointment when they tear your heart from your chest. He knew that pain, as it still continued to bother him though he kept it from sight. Keiko still couldn't do it. It was somehow leaking out as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. His fingers made their way to whisk the tears away before patting her head softly.

"You shouldn't be so discourage. He is a fool for allowing you to escape his grasp." He found himself whispering to her ear. Keiko opened her eyes. They were refocused to look at him before lifting her head to get closer to his. "What are yo-"

Her lips made their way to his as something became established. It was a quick kiss before she returned to her previous position on his lap.

 **oooOOOooo**

Hiei slowly made his way toward the entrance. His time was up as the scene and voice of the crowd began to fade into nothingness. He left Keiko with Shizuru as he passed through the doors.

Just as he was about to leave for good, a voice stopped him.

"And just where do you think you are going, mister?"

That voice. He knew very well who it was, blaming the goddess of fortune for their encounter once more. "Home. I have done my part." No more. Please.

"Tsk. So you're not going to stay for the cake and speech? Your sister only means that much for you?" The woman spoke. Hiei understood well what she was doing. The bait was set as she dangled the carrot to his face. He really found that part of her annoying. How easy it was for her to get under his skin. Of course Yukina mattered to him. It was because of her that he came. He didn't come to see anyone else. Only Yukina. And he did. So why was it working? The way she was looking at him. Judging his actions without knowing the entire story. Her amethyst eyes staring at him, as if he was the bad guy.

"What are you doing, woman?" He asked.

"So I'm back to 'woman' now, huh?" She replied, putting her hands on her hips. To think, she kept talking and talking. Of how long they knew each other, and how well she knew him and vice versa.

"You should be relieved." Hiei said, turning away from her. "That after feeding me all those lies... of justice...of equality...of love, that I would even talk to you much less see you."

"They weren't lies. I really did lo-"

"SHUT UP!" Hiei interrupted. Hiei remembered very well of the Botan he remembered. Since the beginning of their encounter, Botan always talked about becoming a lawyer. She felt the job to be both rewarding and beneficial for the surrounding people. She made every attempt to study, to read, and to listen. Her grades were not in the top tier, but no one could say she didn't put effort. She enjoyed reading and found herself buying a new book whenever she finishes one. It assisted in widening her perspective along with sharing her thoughts on them with her friends. Whenever her friends needed someone to talk to, Botan was there to listen. To give her thoughts, comfort, and above all, her attention.

It was a wonder that those two became a couple. At first, he found her insufferable. They were the complete opposite. Botan had many friends while Hiei only had a handful, though at the time, refused to consider them as friends. Botan was beloved by all, friends, family and teachers. Hiei, on the other hand, was feared by his peers and a concern with the facility in their school. No one wanted to be around him. The only one that would walk beside him, was his twin sister. Then came Botan, and the rest followed through. He was dragged to different events, spending time her and the others that eventually became his friends.

 **He was a fool.** Staring at the sunrise by a resort, with no one but them around. He felt content. He gave love a chance, and it felt great. **She wanted to spend time with him.** He gave her that opportunity, thinking it was like any other day together. She smiled as she sat in front of him, as she laced her fingers with his. Before, he would tense up whenever she became intimate with him. But at that moment, he simply squeezed tight as they shared a silent view of the sun. It was the most intimate he had ever been. The Hiei from that time thought it was only going to get better. Unbeknown that as he held her with his arms, genuinely in love, her feelings were staggering.

The next morning, he received a detailed text message from Botan. It began like this:

 **Hiei, I'm sorry. Truly. With all my heart, I am sorry. Let's break up.**

It talked about how much he meant to her, and how much it hurt her to do it. She wished they had more time together, but she made sure to make every moment count. People were constantly talking about them. A model student dating a delinquent. It tarnished her reputation a bit, and at first, she didn't care. Like Hiei, the people around them and their opinions didn't matter to her when being with someone. **It did. It did matter.** When going to college, she needed recommendations from teachers. Teachers that were concerned about the girl with whom was dating a thug in their eyes. They kept talking to her about how Hiei would only drag her down, making her dream impossible. That perhaps she needed to compromise her dream of becoming a lawyer.

 **I really love you, Hiei. I do. The times we spent together, will always be in my heart. You truly have a kind soul, and any girl would be fortunate enough to have a guy like you. It is with a heavy he-**

He called. She didn't pick up. He called again. She didn't pick up. He called again. Still, she didn't pick up. Due to the amount of times he called, the ringing only to be met with her voicemail was carved into his skull as he kept calling and calling. Eventually, he went to see her at her house. Botan was there, he could tell. As he rang the doorbell, he was met with her mother. Despite what she said about Botan not being there, he knew. He asked if he could come in, only for her mother to refuse.

Closing the door behind them, the mother looked over to Hiei.

"I'll be frank with you. You're a nuisance to my daughter. She's trying to pursue her dreams, yet you're trying to take that away from her."

Hiei was always respectful of Botan's mother. After her husband's death, she became quite protective of her only daughter. So when Botan introduced Hiei to her mother, well she made it quite clear that she was against the relationship. Even so, Hiei did everything by the book. He made sure to return her daughter on time, calling ahead to seek her permission to take her daughter out, attending family dinner and so forth.

"With all due respect Mrs. Miyuki, she could have it all if she chooses to."

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you se-"

The door opened from behind. Botan stood there, smiling painfully as she stared into his eyes. "It's okay mom. I'll talk with him." Her mother sighed before returning inside the house. Botan took a seat on the steps, with Hiei doing the same.

"I meant what I said. You could have it all. You don't have to change."

Botan bit her lips. "I did change Hiei. I'm not the same optimistic girl I once was." She forced a smile, but seeing his stoic face, it quickly fell through.

"How long did you begin feeling this way?"

"Probably since the beginning." She answered truthfully. "I really want to be a lawyer. As long as I'm with you, my dream will never be a reality."

He repeated himself. "If you really try with all your heart and soul, it can be."

Botan looked over at him and smiled. The type that was unconvinced. Unchanged as she spoke out. "Not with you in my life, I'm sorry." She stood up and walked up the small staircase before closing the door to him.

 **oooOOOooo**

"You talked about fixing the corruptions of this world. To fight on the side of justice. To prosecute the wrongdoers. To do the right thing...for tolerance...yet you didn't apply those principles with me. My feelings were nothing more than a burden to you. Or did you honestly did the right thing in breaking up with me?"

Botan said no words. At least not at first. "I did love you Hiei. Everything I wrote in that message was true. I loved yo-"

"BUT IT WASN'T ENOUGH! You still ended things with me. And to top it off, you're with him now." Referring to Yusuke Urameshi. "Are you telling me that despite Yusuke being a delinquent and being expelled from several high schools, that he was alright? That he won't tarnish your reputation, but I could?" He was losing it. Right now, he felt like he lost everything. His sister, his heart and perhaps his desire to live. Just then, he felt someone embracing him from behind. He first assumed it was Botan, but felt something was wrong. He memorized the curves of her body, and this wasn't hers. Looking down, he found Keiko hugging him tightly.

"You are enough... More than enough." She latched herself to his very core as she cried. It was as if she could feel what he feels. That she could see what he sees. And bled the way he was bleeding.

After that, he left with Keiko. They had enough and Botan made no move to stop them. Things were different. Something was changing inside. Hiei was in rock bottom. He could feel the will to live fading from his corpse but still, his body moved. It motioned to Keiko's guidance as they took a cab. His mind was far gone that he didn't even hear what she said to the driver as they left the party. All that he saw was his legs as he stared.

Then something forcefully moved his face towards her. The skin on her face was saturated in tears as they became swollen. Why on earth was she crying so much? Yet, h-

Hiei felt something running down his face. It fell to his pants as they began to get absorbed by the fabric. He became a reflection of Keiko as they both sat there in silence. All while the cab driver said not a word. Finding the waterworks a bit too much for his blood as he kindly kept his eyes on the road. It was not every day, that you find a pair of young couple in tears.

By the time they arrived to their destination, they were already emotionally drained. Finding the nature of sleeping as something desirable. Paying the fare, they slowly made their way to the apartment. Keiko apologized for the state of her home, finding it a bit messy from being so caught up with her draft. Hiei didn't mind as they both fell with much exhaustion.

Keiko dipped her head toward the crook of Hiei's neck as she spoke of how painful it was. Despite the many years that fell below them, the pain still persisted above her chest. But Yukina was happy. She looked so lovely as she walked down the hall toward the altar. Standing behind the man she had chosen to remain for eternity.

"She did..." Hiei said as he let out a huge sighed. Honestly, she never looked so beautiful as the day she became conjoined by that idiot. After seeing something like that, how could he still be so against them coming together. He couldn't. Hiei finally decided to step down, allowing Yukina to blossom in her own path. He didn't verbalize it, but he was a man of few words.

"I want that..." Keiko spoke as she turned her head, shifting Hiei's in the process. "I want that so much..." Keiko whispered before pressing herself against Hiei, connecting his lips with hers. The connection between hers and Hiei's were warm as he melted into her. How long has it been since he had intimate contact with anyone. It felt somewhat nostalgic as Hiei pushed back with a force all to his own. Keiko moaned before giving Hiei more access. The desire between the two loners grew as the dam that kept them at bay began to burst. Keiko was so caught up with the past that she refused to allow anyone to get too close to her and her heart; not since Yusuke. But somehow, she felt a kindling affinity with the loner. The workaholic man that would rather work past his shift instead of partying with his friends. Then again, she became quite the antisocial person herself.

Refusing to go out as she spent it writing. Her writing was what kept her going, but also kept her from moving. Her popular stories mostly reflected what she felt and experienced as they touched many people around the country. Her editor and publisher were typically astonished by how much detail and care she took in her writing. It actually made it difficult for them to relate sometimes and to give criticism. Either way, she would take what she gets. But still, with the amount of income she had been receiving, she couldn't leave her sanctuary. It was too soon to her, but right now, she only had one thought.

 _More._ More. She needed more, as she continued to push and push. The clothes. They were getting in the way as she began to pull down her no-sleeves shoulder straps before resuming the connection. Hiei could feel where this was going as he began making his way south. Her collar bone were left unguarded as he left trail of kisses down one side. Surprisingly, Keiko pressed his head to leave a better imprint of his teeth on her skin as he became rougher with her. Seeing her bare breasts offered to him, he began to shift his attention towards them as her moan continued. The shoes were in the way as he discarded her peach melba pumps.

That night, was anything but silent. The amount of heat and energy in the apartment was something unseen before. Desperation fueled the two as they both tried to quench their thirst. Hours and hours were spent on each other and before they knew it, they fell by the rise of the sun. Hiei was the first of the two to awake. He rarely spends his time in bed. It was unproductive and bothersome as it provided an opportunity for undesirable thoughts to resurface. It wasn't the case this time. As he felt her shift closer to his warmth, he began to sigh. It was not the typical form of sigh he gives when frustrated. It was like the tension he held for so long finally released itself. He could look at someone and actually feel like he could smile once more.

He frowned. Well, more like smiling at only at one person. The person that found him more than enough and was willing to prove that.

"Hiei"

He looked down and noticed her mumbling in her sleep as she breathed in his smell. It was heartwarming as he pulled her closer. Using his arm as a pillow, he allowed Keiko something he hadn't done in a long time. Giving someone a sense of security. Funny enough, giving was almost the same as getting as he received something truly desirable.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Epilogue**

 **Two Years Later...**

"No. We haven't decided on a name yet." A woman said as she spoke happily via through her cellular device. She was walking around, preparing for another wonderful home meal. Her potatoes were peeled and dumped on a pot as she re-adjusted her phone. "He actually preferred a girl." She began stirring the mixture. "Well, yeah. We decided to hold off from knowing until the due day."

She was excited. Each day was different since going to Yukina's wedding. It took her by surprise by how much they had changed. Their shared apartment displayeda sense of each of them. Since they got together, there were a ray of sunflowers decorations around the apartment. It was weird. Since she was a child, she found herself fascinated with them as they reminded her of simpler times. They were something she abandoned in the past, but now no longer. After all, she found herself her own sunflower to call her own.

It was stunning as she heard the lock on the door turning. **He was here.** She quickly turned to the direction of the door as she smiled cheerfully towards the person by the door. He stood about a foot below her, but he felt tall when he walked in. Entering their home and expecting a new addition to their family, he spoke out.

"I'm home, Keiko."

And like that, she ran and pressed her lips against his.

" **Never love anybody who treats you like you're ordinary."**

 **-** _ **Oscar Wilde**_

 **-End**

 **Author's Notes: I began writing this story nearly a year ago, but I couldn't find the drive to write as I once did. A lot of things happened that made me to lose sight. With a different pair of lenses, I begin to wonder if it's still possible to see what I used to see and feel what I used to feel.**

 **I managed to finish this version of the story and honestly, I'm not entirely satisfied. I may write a full on story between Hiei and Keiko. Something about them just beckons me to dash toward a 'proper' beginning and ending. What do you think?**

 **-** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
